PARTICIPAR PARA UN FIC DE NEJI-SAKU
by Ofi Rodriguez
Summary: PEQUEÑA LISTA DE HISTORIAS PARA ADAPTAR UN FIC CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NEJI-SAKU, COMENTAR QUE HISTORIA LES GUSTARÍA PARA ADAPTAR CON ESOS PERSONAJES O SUGERENCIAS SOBRE OTRAS POSIBLES HISTORIAS QUE QUIERAN QUE ADAPTE.


**HOLA! NO ES UN CAPITULO LO SIENTO :( ES UN LISTADO CON UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN (EL RESUMEN LE PONDRE YA INCLUIDOS LOS PERSONAJES) PARA ADAPTAR UNA DE ESAS HISTORIAS EN UN FIC DE NEJI-SAKU**

 **1\. LA MUJER DE NEJI ( LA MUJER DE RAL)**

Sakura no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la Tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas era inútil para reproducirse con su especie descubre cual será su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una brutal batalla entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Neji es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación.

 **2\. DESEO PELIGROSO**

Sakura había ido a Mónaco a pesar sus vacaciones, pero el atractivo Neji prometía arruinar su estancia allí. Después de su desastroso matrimonio, la joven no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse con un hombre. Sin embargo, Neji estaba decidido a que Sakura compartiera su cama… y volviera a confiar de nuevo en el amor.

 **33\. HIJA DEL PIRATA**

Saku se ha criado con piratas y marineros, carece de modales. Pierde a su padre y al quedarse sola, Neji decide llevarla con su madre, toda una dama, a Londres. Neji intenta transformarla por el camino y el resto es parte de la historia.

 **4\. LA IMAGEN DEL AMOR**

A pesar de su sofisticada belleza, el corazón de la modelo Sakura Haruno seguía estando en el pequeño pueblo de Kansas en el que nació. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de resistir el arrollador encanto de su nuevo jefe, el fascinante magnate de las revistas de moda Neji hyuga? Neji conocía muy bien lo que debía hacer y decir para destruir las defensas de una mujer. Sin embargo, a medida que fue descubriendo la encantadora inocencia que había detrás del rostro mundialmente famoso de Sakura, fue Neji el que se quedó sin defensas... contra los impulsos de su propio corazón.

 **5\. PROYECTO F814 (CYBORGS Serie)**

Ella pensaba en sí misma como un robot, defectuoso y único entre su especie, hasta que él le enseñó a vivir de nuevo. F-814 existía para servir a los humanos hasta que decidieron darle fin. Un instinto de supervivencia hace que ella luche, pero cuando logra la libertad, descubre que no puede deshacerse de las cadenas del hábito. Todo cambia cuando llega otro androide cubierto de carne, un cyborg como él se llama a sí mismo, que le enseña que ella es más que una máquina.

 **6\. NOVIA CAUTIVA**

Amor, peligro y pasión entre las dunas del desierto.

Las estrellas brillan en la noche del desierto, todo es perfecto para el amor. Sin embargo, el terror acecha a Sakura, que en un acto caprichoso y temerario ha insistido en acompañar a su hermano desde Londres hasta El Cairo. Ahora es prisionera de ese desconocido. Raptada y llevada al galope tendido sobre su veloz caballo hasta el campamento desconocido, Saku se ha jurado a sí misma que jamás será su esclava. Pero pronto comprobará que él se ha convertido en su dueño.

 **7\. BELLA DE LA BESTIA**

En vísperas de su matrimonio, Sakura recibe la noticia de que su prometido ha fallecido, por lo que siguiendo el contrato firmado ante el Rey, deberá desposarse con el siguiente heredero de McHyuga. Tras la muerte de hoheto, le correspondería a Neji, pero éste también es dado por muerto y el futuro marido pasa a ser Kou, el más joven, apocado, tímido e inseguro de los tres posibles herederos. No obstante, poco después se descubre que Neji sí vive, con lo que finalmente es con éste con quien termina casándose.

 **8\. EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE**

Al ser rescatada por los hombres de Neji Hyuga y ofrecida a él como novia Sakura Haruno se ve dividida entre el miedo y la atracción por el misterioso desconocido. A pesar de sus temores, Sakura es incapaz de resistirse al poderoso magnetismo de Neji. Pero un enemigo perverso e implacable los espera dispuesto a todo para destruir esa pasión y mantener la maldición que amenaza con separarlos.

 **9\. UN JEFE IMPLACABLE**

Dejaría de trabajar en el infierno enseguida Sakura Haruno estaba dispuesta a recuperar su vida y a irse muy lejos del demonio, quien, por el momento, estaba disfrazado de su jefe. Había reunido el valor para presentar su dimisión. Hasta ese momento, nada había conseguido tomar por sorpresa a Neji Hyuga. Además, la palabra «no» no estaba en su vocabulario. Por eso, la dimisión de la mejor secretaria que había tenido era, sencillamente, inaceptable. Saku había oído hablar de su implacable atractivo, pero cuando lo dirigió hacia ella, entendió perfectamente por qué era tan difícil negarle algo a Neji Hyuga.

 **10\. QUIERO LO MISMO QUE TU (PATITO FEO)**

Saku está deprimida; sólo quiere encerrarse en casa, atiborrarse de calorías y escuchar música romanticona resignada, traza nuevos objetivos, empezando por buscar un empleo en el que el jefe (condición indispensable) no sea atractivo, en el que pueda pasar desapercibida y en el que, además, se valore su esfuerzo. Así que cuando encuentra un puesto hecho a su medida, cree que su vida recuperará, por fin, la normalidad, pero, de nuevo, el universo se alía en su contra y se empeña en estropearlo todo. ¿Qué ocurre cuando por casualidad tropiezas con un ídolo de tu adolescencia y lo achicharras con el café? ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tienes de vecino al tipo más atractivo y metomentodo del mundo? ¿Por qué nadie entiende tu cambio de look y todos cuestionan tu ropa?¿Cómo te las apañas para aguantar los caprichos de una rubia famosilla?¿Quién es capaz de trabajar con el tipo más narcisista del planeta?

 **TENDRÁN TODA LA SEMANA PARA PARTICIPAR Y EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES 28 OCTUBRE ESCOGERÉ EL FIC GANADOR Y EL SÁBADO SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAPITULO :)**

 **OFI RODRIGUEZ**


End file.
